


Sonic & Friends to the Rescue

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: Sally wants to be able to become a mermaid like her friend, Sonia. Today she may get her wish
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741
Kudos: 1





	Sonic & Friends to the Rescue

Sonic & Friends to the Rescue  
By Matthew McLean

Sonic, Tails, Sonia, and Sally were fishing on Seaside Hill Pear. “Ah, it’s a good day for fishing.” said Sonic. “Can’t get better weather than this.” Sally said. They were having some good catches. Then Sonic had trouble reeling in his line. “Uh oh, Tails, I think our lines are caught on each other.” “Dang it.” “Hang on guys, I’ll fix it.” Sonia jumped in the water and took on her mermaid form. Sally got an uneasy feeling. “I’m gonna take a break.” She said, walking off the pear. Sonia got the lines unhooked and climbed up. “Where’s Sally?” “She’s over by that tree. I guess something’s bothering her.” said Sonic. “I think I know what it is.” Sonia said. She walked over and sat down with Sally. “Are you alright, Sally?” asked Sonia. “I just need a break.”Sally answered. “Are you envious of me becoming a mermaid?” “Alright, you caught me. I really wish I could become one.” A small tear came down Sally’s cheek. “Well you know, I got the ability by saving Bo’s life and getting a wish.” Sonia said, trying to comfort her. “I know, but what are the odds I’ll ever get to save a chaos life?” “Hey, you never know. You might get your chance someday.” said Sonia. “I guess so.” Sally replied. “You wanna get back to fishing?” “Sure Sonia” They walked back the pear.  
The four friends continued fishing for ten minutes. “Hey, what’s that?” asked Sonic, pointing toward the horizon. Bo the Chao was coming toward them a super speed. Sonia caught him and was knocked down. He seemed to be in panic. “Quick! Chiko...weasel...rescue!” “Easy there, Bo. Now slowly, tell us what’s going on.” Sonia said, trying to calm him down. “Okay, well, me and my friend Chicko were playing on the beach, when this weasel-guy came out and shot a net-gun at us. I escaped but Chicko was caught. He told me to go and get help.” “It must be Nack the Weasel.” said Tails. “Which way are they?” Sonic asked. “Five miles northwest of here.” said Bo. “Let’s roll!” Sonic took off at super speed while the others got in the jeep.  
Meanwhile on the beach, Nack the Weasel tied up Chiko and threw him in the caged truck bed. “Help! Help!” Chiko cried. “Quiet!” snapped Nack. “We’ve got a long drive ahead of us.” He climbed into the truck and started driving off. “The boss better pay me big for trouble this guy’s put me through.” Then something caught his attention in the mirror. “What is that?” A blue blur was heading right for him. “No, it can’t be him!” The next thing he knew, Sonic jumped over the truck and onto the hood. “Release Chiko and there won’t be any trouble!” said Sonic. “How about you get out my face!” Nack yelled. He tried to shake Sonic off, but Sonic held on tight.   
Just then, the others caught up to them in the jeep. “We gotta stop him!” said Bo. “I got this!” Tails pulled out his hand-crossbow and aimed at Nack’s rear tires. Pop. The left tire went down. “I still ain’t stoppin’!” Nack yelled to them. “Tails, again!” Sonic said. “This should stop him.” Tails took aim again. Pop. Both rear tires were now flat. The truck began to lose control. “Oh snap!” Sonic jumped right before it crashed into some big rocks and rolled upside-down. “Whoa!” Chiko said, being tossed around. Finally, the truck came to rest. Nack climbed out. “I gotta get outta here!” “Oh no, you don’t!” Sonic yelled, wrestling him to the ground. Nack tried to fight back, but unfortunately for him, Sonic had taken up karate.   
Meanwhile, Sally kicked open the cage and got Chiko out. “You okay, little guy?” she asked, untying him. “I think so.” he replied. “There you go. Hey Sonic, I think you could use this!” Sally threw the rope to him. Sonic caught it as he knocked Nack to the ground. “You’re under arrest, pal.” Sonic said, tying Nack’s hand behind his back. “The boss ain’t gonna like this.” Nack grumbled.  
The police came and took Nack away. “Is he gone for good?” asked Chiko. “Oh, he’s going away for a long time.” Sonic replied. “Well, since all of you helped save me, each of you gets a wish.” They drew straws to see who would go first. “Alright Sonia, you’re first.” “I guess I would like a diamond bracelet.” Zing. “Oh, very nice.” said Sonia. Chiko turned to Sonic. “You’re turn.” “I’d like a star chart app for my iPad.” Zing. “Check your iPad when you get home.” “Got it” “Tails, how about you?” “I’ve been trying to find a modular drive for my robot, but they’re hard to come by.” Tails said. Zing. “Problem solved. Your robot should work just fine.” It was Sally’s turn. “Alright Sally, what’s your wish?” Chiko asked. “Here’s your chance, Sally.” Sonia whispered to her. “Okay, I wish to become a mermaid when I’m in the ocean.” Zing. “Now what?” Sally asked. “Let’s test it out.” said Sonia. The two stepped into the ocean as the others watched. Sally closed her eyes and waited. Her body began to tingle, and she heard the sound of sparkles around her. “Sally, you can look now.” Sally opened her eyes. She had a blue tail and was wearing blue seashells. She gasped in amazement. “It worked! It worked!” She began to cry tears of joy. “I never thought this ever happen to me! Thank you so much, Chiko!” “After helping save me, you deserve it!” Chiko said. “Congratulations, Sally!” said Sonic. “We’re very happy for you!” said Tails. “I couldn’t be more proud!” said Bo. “Now, how exactly does this work?” Sally asked, trying out her new tail, but going in circles. “Here, I’ll show you.” Sonia giggled.   
Sonia spent the next hour or so teaching Sally how to use her tail. “Now you’ve got it, Sally.” “You really think so, Sonia?” “I know it.” The sun started to go down. “We’d better get on home.” said Sonic. “You guys go ahead. I’m having too much fun right now.” said Sally. “I don’t blame you. I’m staying with you.” Sonia said. The rest of the gang loaded into the jeep. “Hey Sonic, what do you think Nack meant about ‘The Boss’?” asked Tails. “I’m not sure. Maybe we should investigate.” Sonic answered. They drove into the horizon while Sally and Sonia continued having fun.

Disclaimer  
The characters in this story do not belong to me (except for Bo and Chiko).   
This story is fictional. Any references to real people or events is unintentional.


End file.
